Chroniques de Naggaroth
by Lakitorai
Summary: Rating T Tout ce que vous avez toujours rêvé de savoir sans jamais oser le demander, sur la cour de Malekith le Roi-Sorcier de Naggaroth !


!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

**Chroniques de Naggaroth**

**Auteur :** Lakitorai

**Pairing :** Malekith/O.C

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance, humour

**Rating :** T (Bouts de lemon par ci par là... )

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ( J'avais bien essayé de les acheter, mais Game Workshop, y z'ont pas voulu T_T !! ) !

**_ Le mot du Lézard : **

Ma première « vraie » fic sur Warhammer ( Ouais ; passke avant j'avais déjà essayé de pondre un truc sur Heinrich Kemler le nécromancien, mais c 'était vraiment loin d'être convaincant -_-... . ) !!! Beau noeud re ^^ !

Sinon ! Pour les néophytes :

Dans Warhammer ; les Elfes Noirs sont d'anciens Hauts Elfes ( Les gentils n'elfes tout mignons tout plein de l'histoire. ) qui à la suite d'un pustch raté de la part de leur chef Malekith, on été contraint de s'exiler loin de leur terre natale Ulthuan. Ils sont donc partis s'installer sur l'immense continent gelé Naggaroth... et depuis pour se venger, font c... leur monde, en esclavagisant tout ce qui bouge !!

Pour les spécialistes ( Bah oui, on a le droit de rêver ! ) :

Alors Malekith est bien enchassé dans son armure... c'est juste qu'une armure de plaque complète se compose d'une armure de cuir complète, et d'une armure de maille complète ! Et c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est les règles de Warhammer le jeu de rôle... . Et puis que rester 5000 ans coincé dans une armure sans jamais l'enlever... nan c'est pas crédible désolée !!

Et en ce qui concerne sa mère... oui il couche bien avec ! Mais il lui arrive aussi d'aller voir des mecs ! Et oui, la vie est bien foutu ; Malekith est bi ( Si si, je lui ai déjà demandé... et j'ai même des photos compromettantes XD !! )

**Histoire de Potions**

**Chapitre 01**

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Malekith, dit le Roi-Sorcier, seigneur suprême de la nation des Elfes Noirs, et accessoirement souffre-douleur préféré de hina ; mais bon ça on s'en fout un peu, parce que de toute façon elle n'apparaitra pas dans cette histoire... . Bref ! Malekith se pinça un instant l'arête nasale de ses doigts longs et fins, son expression invisible derrière son masque.

Puis il releva lentement la tête ; et fixa d'un long regard pénétrant les trois drucchi et le jeune esclave humain... . Qui le regardaient aussi accessoirement, l'anxiété parfaitement lisible sur leur visage... . Surtout sur celui de l'esclave en fait ; qui replié sur lui même, tentait en vain de se faire le plus discret possible. Peine perdu, car il s'avérait être la cible de tout les regards. « Et encore... il n'as rien vu de ma colère... . » Pensa un instant Malekith, qui sentait monter en lui une vague de joie bassement puérile, mais férocement bonne ; en contemplant l'expression catastrophé de son kosho, qui se dandinait mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements devenu bien trop court ... .

L'elfe se retourna alors vers les trois drucchi, et d'un geste de la main, leur intima l'ordre de recommencer pour la quatrième fois l'explication à la scène aberrante qui se déroulait sous son nez... .

Mahalir, le seul ( et unique, Khaine soit loué ! ) Ingénieur qu'ait jamais connu Naggaroth pris le premier la parole... . « Ben en fait, Effroyablissime Seigneur (1)... . Comment vous dire... . Voilà ! En fait, c'est Haku, le Seigneur Esclavagiste qui nous avait demandé de réfléchir à la création d'une nouvelle drogue bloqueuse de croissance... vous savez, pour les enfants humains... . » Malekith se contenta de hausser les épaules, et la lueur rougeâtre de ses yeux s'accentua... . Mahalir reprit, plus hésitant « Bah oui ! Parce que Haku pense que celles utilisées actuellement sont bien trop dures, et abiment la marchandise plus qu'autre chose... . »

Khali Moonblade de la Maison Hanwell, qui accompagnait le Roi-Sorcier au moment ou celui ci avait été interpellé par Tsukirel l'assistante de Mahalir ; fit alors remarquer que Haku n'avait pas tort, lui-même ayant récemment perdu un de ses jouets comme ça. Malekith se contenta de jeter un regard meurtrier à Khali, pour lui intimer le silence ; et se tourna vers Tsukirel, lui faisant signe de raconter la suite. La jeune Sorcière recalée, spécialiste en magie noire et qui suivait l'elfe noir comme son ombre, pris ainsi sa suite « Alors, oh Sorcier Suprême, Grand Maitre des Ténèbres Extérieures (1) ; nous avons fait des recherches... . »

Mahalir la coupa soudain « Très nombreuses, Effroyablissime Seigneur. Vous comprenez ; au bout d'un moment, on devait forcément faire des tests sur des esclaves ; et comme Haku n'avait pu nous fournir que deux enfants ; ben il fallait qu'on soit absolument certain que les risques était le plus minimes possible... . Parce que s'ils venaient à mourir, on n'aurait pas pu les remplacer... . Alors on a fait plein de recherches, le plus possible... . »

Pour toute réponse, Malekith lui jeta un regard venimeux. Et bien que le masque de métal grimaçant cacha l'intégralité du visage de l'elfe noir ; le rougeoiement qui émanait de ses yeux était on ne peut plus explicite... . Mahalir sembla soudain se rétrécir, et tenta tant bien que mal d'esquiver le regard flamboyant qui le fixait avec une évidente envie meurtrière.

Le Roi-Sorcier se détourna enfin de lui ; et son masque se posa sur le troisième drucchi, un Garde Noir qu'il avait mis au service des deux rigolos, il y avait maintenant bien longtemps... . Celui-ci, agenouillé, tête baissé et regard vissé au sol pris à son tours la parole « Et alors, oh Seigneur des Chaines (1) ; bien que les tests se soient avérés concluants ; le seigneur Mahalir et la Dame Tsukirel ont souhaité faire une autre batterie de test... sur un enfant qui aurait déjà consommé des drogues bloqueuses de croissance... . Afin de vérifier la compatibilité de cette nouvelle drogue avec les anciennes... . ».

Malekith grogna, fixa encore plus durement l'elfe que les deux autres, lui faisant bien sentir tout le poids de sa colère ; et finalement se tourna finalement vers le principal intéressé dans l'histoire, à savoir son valet de pied, ou Kosho, Mint Lied. Qui soit dit en passant, le regardait comme le cerf acculé regarde le chasseur s'approcher, arc bandé et couteau à dépecer sorti de sa gaine... . Celui ci eut un petit gémissement « Et... ben euh... Majesté... . Je je... passais dans un couloir... et euh... ben... euh ils m'ont « demandé » de les aider à tester l'une de leur invention... . Mais je savais pas que ça finirait comme ça, je vous jure !! »

Le grand elfe noir fixa longuement le jeune homme. Jeune homme en effet, et non pas jeune garçon ; car son kosho ordinairement un petit garçon impérial d'une dizaine d'année, originaire de la province Sylvanienne (2), toujours livide et d'une maigreur effrayante qu'il devait à son passé d'apprenti nécromancien ; bref cet enfant, c'était brusquement métamorphosé en un très, mais vraiment très très beau jeune homme ( Apparemment ; un effet secondaire aussi imprévisible que désagréable, selon l'avis de Mint ; provoqué par le mélange de la nouvelle drogue crée par Mahalir, et l'une de celle que consommait déjà le jeune garçon...).

Alors certes ; il était toujours aussi maigre ( Malekith ricana intérieurement « Les charmes de la Magie Noire...» ), bien que cette maigreur se fusse à présent un peu mieux répartie sur son corps, lui ôtant ainsi ce petit coté de cadavre anorexique que le jeune garçon pouvait avoir à certains moments de la journée (Généralement au réveil... Allez savoir pourquoi...)... De plus, les légères cernes qui lui mangeaient habituellement les yeux avaient doublées de volume donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il avait largement abusé du khôl en se maquillant le matin devant son miroir ; et une longue chevelure corbeau lui tombait à présent dans le dos, jusqu'à venir frôler doucement ses genoux... . En fait ; la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez le jeune adolescent, c'était ses yeux. D'un vert emeraude profond, à peine moucheté d'or sur l'extérieur ; ils demeuraient toujours aussi fascinant.

Donc ; pour faire simple, et accessoirement reprendre une expression en vogue chez les jeunes dynastes (3) de sa cour ; Mint maintenant, c'était tout simplement de la bombe sexuelle ambulante !

Ce qui, soit dit en passant ; était loin d'arranger les affaires de l'elfe noir, puisqu'il avait pour règle d'or de ne jamais assouvir ses pulsions avec ses koshos ( Ses jouets lui suffisaient bien assez pour ça... . Et se remplaçaient bien plus facilement d'ailleurs... . Parce qu'on ne s'imaginait pas toute la complexité que représentait le dressage d'un kosho... . Et puis, contrairement à un certain elfe en train de se trémousser juste derrière lui, les petits garçons c'était vraiment pas son truc (4) ! ) ; et il devait bien reconnaitre que la nouvelle apparence de l'humain correspondait tout à fait à ses critères esthétiques.

De plus, s'il fallait en croire le bruissement de l'armure de Khali derrière lui ; l'elfe semblait n'avoir qu'une seule idée en tête : intégrer le jeune adolescent à son tableau de chasse... . Ce qui déplaisait particulièrement à Malekith ; déjà parce qu'il était de nature extrêmement possessive, et puis parce qu'il sentait qu'il allait devoir rentrer en conflit ouvert avec la moitié des dynastes de sa cour pour les empêcher de sauter sur son kosho dès que celui-ci ferait un pas en dehors de ses appartements ! Et le Roi-Sorcier était suffisamment fin connaisseur de la psychologie drucchiesque, pour savoir que dans ce genre de cas le conflit était loin d'être une bonne idée... .

Mint jeta soudain un petit regard en coin à l'elfe noir, comme pour essayer de deviner l'état d'esprit de son seigneur et maitre... . Et les choix qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait guère, puisqu'ils se limitaient à « Très très fâché » et « Complètement furax ». Bref, il s'était mis dans une sacré panade. Et la tête que faisait Khali quand il venait à poser ses yeux bleus sur lui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout... .

Amin'Hrith passa, puis le Guetteur Syllibin ; lui même suivi de Meuh-meuh poursuivi par Greuh, Cui et Prout (5) fermant la marche en sifflotant le requiem de Mozart.

Le Roi-Sorcier regarda la cohorte passer, une goutte de sueur descendant lentement le long de l'Armure de Minuit ; puis il finit par prendre la parole, toussotant longuement pour attirer l'attention des autres elfes, encore en train de s'interroger sur la vision qu'ils venaient d'avoir. « Bien... . J'ai enfin fini d'étudier cette histoire... dans tout les sens possibles. Et après avoir longuement réfléchi ; je viens d'en déduire les décisions qu'il me fallait prendre vous concernant... . » Tout le monde dans la pièce retient son souffle... . Mahalir, Tsukirel, et le Garde Noir ( Qui portait le joli nom de Kaelar soit dit en passant... . ) priant silencieusement Kaela Mensha Khaine, Ereth Khial, et tout le gratin du panthéon elfe noir ; pour que Malekith ne signe pas leur arrêt de mort, comme la petite lueur sadique dans son regard laissait malheureusement à penser... . Et Mint... bah Mint priait Sigmar en même temps que le Grand Nécromancien (6) ( Cherchez l'erreur... . ) pour à peu près le même but ; ou qu'alors dans le pire des cas, il ait au moins une mort rapide et pas trop douloureuse... .

Malekith, sentant les tensions des uns et des autres, s'amusa en laissant un petit blanc avant de terminer sa phrase par un laconique « Deux ! ».

Les principaux intéressés se regardèrent alors ; interloqués, et sans trop bien comprendre le sens de la phrase lâché par l'elfe. Mahalir se hasarda « Deux... ?

_ Jours ! » Complèta Malekith. Tsukirel prit alors à son tour la parole « Jour... ?

_ Pour me trouver un antidote à ça !! » Et le grand elfe désigna de son gantelet le petit Mint qui s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce, pensant ainsi échapper à l'intérêt, déplacé selon lui, que semblaient lui porter les elfes noirs. Kaelar finalement, osa demander « Et sinon... ? ». Malekith eut alors un long ricanement sardonique, puis se tourna vers le soldat « Je vous fais tous exécuter !! » Les elfes déglutirent péniblement. Mais le Roi-Sorcier continua imperturbable, se rapprochant du Garde Noir, pour lui glisser à voix basse « Et toi ; je te fait décapiter par Kouran, puis pendre par les pieds dans la salle du trône jusqu'à putréfaction complète de ton cadavre !! ». Il se tourna soudain vers Mint, et ajouta à voix haute cette fois « Quand à toi... je t'offre comme jouet, à mes généraux !! Tous ! Sans exception !! » puis il se retourna à nouveau, mais vers Khali cette fois ; et le gratifia d'un regard plus noir que les autres, destiné à bloquer tout excès de joie, visiblement fort malvenu. Le dynaste se contenta donc de sourire largement, et de baisser poliment la tête.

Le Roi-Sorcier, n'ayant plus rien d'autre à ajouter en particulier ; se dirigea donc à grandes enjambées vers Mint, le prit violemment par le bras ; et sans plus de cérémonie, le traina vers les escaliers de pierre qui permettaient de quitter les oubliettes aménagées, servant aux expériences de Mahalir. L'adolescent glissa sur le sol de pierre lisse ; s'effondra lamentablement, ses genoux et ses coudes venant frotter désagréablement le granit noir ; puis glapit soudain, le gantelet magique du Roi-Sorcier ayant touché par mégarde un nerf du bras. Malekith s'arrêta un court instant, pour laisser à l'adolescent le temps de se relever correctement ; et au passage, lança d'un ton sec à Khali « Va trouver Haku, et fait le venir immédiatement dans mes appartements !! ».

Enfin, suivit par un Khali lancé dans une imitation, ma foi fort réussie du chat de Chester ; il quittèrent les souterrains du palais.

Ils marchaient à présent depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans un silence complet.

Malekith bouillonnait intérieurement de rage, comme pouvaient en témoigner les très légers tressaillements de son gantelet ; et il avançait rapidement. Le bruit mélangé des frottements de son armure, du tintement léger des lacets orné de rune Drucchi maintenant certaines plaques d'armures entres elles, et du bruit mat que faisaient les crânes « trophées », attachés à sa ceinture en rebondissant doucement au rythme de sa marche ; résonnait doucement à travers les immensités vide du couloir de marbre sculpté.

Mint lui, tenait la cadence, cahin-caha ; surpris de pouvoir suivre l'elfe sans avoir besoin de courir pour le rattraper, comme auparavant lorsqu'il était encore un garçonnet d'une dizaine d'années.

Mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements trop serrés, il tentait de se faire le plus discret possible en baissant la tête, chevelure tombant largement sur son visage et ne lui laissant qu'une vision fort rétrécie de la route ( Limité très exactement au mouvement de balancier de la cape en soie noire portée par le Roi-Sorcier. ). Un otaku l'aurait de loin, pris pour une Sadako qui aurait pioché dans l'armoire de sa petite sœur... .

Khali pour sa part, les avait quittés à la dernière intersection du couloir, après s'être renseigné auprès d'un arbalétrier qui faisait sa ronde.

Le kosho senti soudain un parfum étrange et entêtant se répandre dans le couloir.

Malekith s'arrêta soudain ; et à la légère contraction de la Main de Khaine, le gantelet magique du roi (7) , Mint compris qu'une personne que son maitre aurait souhaité ne pas voir s'approchait... .

La douce fragrance se rapprochait d'eux ; et soudain ; au grand déplaisir de Malekith qui aurait préféré rencontrer n'importe qui SAUF lui ; d'un détour du couloir surgit Caeliiss, dit « l'Aimé de Slaanesh », Hiérophante Suprême et plus haut représentant des cultes slaaneshite encore actif sur Naggaroth, ( Morathi étant à considérer comme un cas bien à part ; puisqu'elle était aussi la Matriarche Suprême, première représentante du culte de Khaine, et ce quoiqu'en pense cette chère Hellebron (8)... . ).

Malekith grogna. Il avait espéré avoir la paix, et éviter les rencontres avec ses sujets ; en passant par l'un des innombrables couloirs secrets qui truffaient le palais, et tout ça pour tomber sur LA personne qui était la plus à même de lui demander une Offrande de Cuissage (9) sur Mint ; maintenant que celui-ci pouvait parfaitement être pris pour l'un de ses jouets... .

Le bel elfe aux yeux dorés ralentit un peu, puis s'inclina poliment devant le roi, et se déporta sur le coté comme le voulait l'étiquette. Pour toute réponse ; Malekith choppa son kosho par le poignet et accéléra sa marche, trainant littéralement le pauvre humain, qui laissa échapper un couinement de douleur.

Caeliiss posa alors ses fins yeux jaunes sur le jeune homme, qui tentait de garder son équilibre tant bien que mal. « Khaine, si tu m'écoutes ; fais qu'il se la ferme !! Fais qu'il se la ferme !! Et je t'offrirais une hécatombe pour la Nuit des Supplices (10) de cette année... » Pria silencieusement Malekith, sachant exactement ce que le chaotique lui demanderais s'il venait à faire un commentaire... .

Peine perdu ; car la voix douce et parfaitement modulé de Caeliiss se fit entendre « Majesté... . ». « Et merde ! Merci Khaine, je te revaudrais ça... » Pensa le grand elfe noir. Et faisant entendre un long sifflement, de fort mauvaise augure, il se tourna vers le slaaneshite souriant, qui se rapprochait rapidement d'eux.

Mint sentit soudain de longue mains fine, au ongles peints de violet, se poser à la base de son cou, et y entamer un subtil massage. Il gémit. Caeliiss eut à nouveau un petit sourire ravi « Superbe esclave Effroyable Seigneur. » Lança-t-il à Malekith. Le Roi-Sorcier retient l'envie furieuse qu'il avait de lui arracher son kosho des mains, et de l'éviscérer pour avoir oser poser ses sales pattes de slaaneshite sur ce qui lui appartenait de droit... .

Caeliiss jeta un regard en coin au Roi-Sorcier. Puis il accentua brièvement le mouvement de ses mains, touchant soudain un point sensible. Mint eut un long gémissement extatique et se laissa glisser entre les bras de l'elfe, dans un état limite comateux. Le dynaste eu un rire léger ; et ses mains longues vinrent se poser sur le torse de l'humain pour le soutenir, l'empêchant ainsi de se vautrer sur le sol telle la guimauve qu'il était devenue. La tête de Mint vint glisser vers les épaulières du noble et le jeune garçon fit à nouveau entendre un sourd gémissement. L'elfe aux yeux doré, ravis, s'exclama « Superbe ! Ce jeune homme me semble être un divertissement de premier ordre, majesté ! Il est très maigre ; mais cela joue plutôt en ça faveur je trouve. Ça... le rend plus féminin, et c'est loin d'être désagréable. De plus, il s'agit probablement d'un sorcier, il n'est guère musclé je trouve... .

_ … » Malekith ne dit rien. S'il faisait confiance à Haku pour lui dénicher les meilleurs esclaves ; il reconnaissait aussi quelques qualités à Caeliiss dans ce domaine... particulièrement en ce qui concernait les esclaves de divertissement... .

Le Slaaneshite hésita un instant, puis demanda « Majesté... . » Le Roi-Sorcier lui jeta un regard noir, devinant la question qui venait, et espérant faire passer sa réponse à travers le rougeoiement de ses yeux... « Je... considèrerais comme un honneur immense... de pouvoir... faire « danser » ce superbe esclave entre mes draps... » Et l'elfe s'inclina longuement, attendant la réponse de son roi.

Malekith se demanda un instant si tout les fidèles de Slaanesh était suicidaires... . Après tout, il pensait avoir été suffisamment explicite dans son attitude ! A moins que le fait de se savoir Grand Hiérophante du culte, et accessoirement dans les bonnes grâce de Slaanesh ; donc par conséquence, très difficilement remplaçable ( Pour le plus grand déplaisir de Malekith. ), ne le pousse à tester les limites que lui imposait le Hithuan(11)... .

« _ Et bien à moi, il ne me sied pas de partager ! » La réponse de Malekith claqua, et le seigneur elfe jeta l'un de ces regards meurtriers dont il avait le secret.

Caeliiss calmé, rangea ses mains. Malekith jeta alors un bref coup d'oeil à Mint, toujours en train de jouer les guimauves entre les bras du slaaneshite ; et regarda ensuite le drucchi, ses yeux verts, virant au rouge sombre. L'elfe noir, comprenant l'ordre silencieux s'inclina ; puis plaça un dernier massage à Mint, sur un autre point bien particulier du dos. Le jeune humain fit alors un grand bond, comme s'il avait été piqué par un frelon, parfaitement sorti de l'état comateux dans lequel il était plongé jusque là. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu étonné ; et voyant Caeliiss, baissa la tête et s'inclina, comme l'étiquette le lui imposait. Le slaaneshite le regarda longuement, une expression pas franchement rassurante sur le visage ; puis il se tourna vers Malekith et s'inclina à nouveau « Pardonnez mon outrecuidance Effroyable Seigneur ; et permettez que je me retire... .

_ ... » Le roi elfe hocha la tête, et fit un bref signe de la main ; signifiant ainsi que l'entrevue était terminée. Puis il saisit son kosho par le poignet, se remit à le trainer sans plus de cérémonie, s'éloignant ainsi rapidement de Caeliiss.

Qui ; une fois qu'il fut assuré que Malekith ne trainait plus dans les parages, se permis un large sourire sardonique accompagné du rire qui allait avec...

La chambre de Malekith. Son lit octogonal en ébène rehaussé d'or et de nacre opalescente ; ses enchantements de Dhar (12) tissés un peu partout dans la pièce, et qui auraient rendu jaloux n'importe quel mage noir à commencer par Nagash ; ses tapisseries tissées de la soie la plus fine, en provenance directe de Cathay (13); son marbre noir à veinure or importé à grand frais des Montagnes du Bord du Monde (13) ; son magnifique vitrail, représentant Aenarion (14) le père de Malekith, en train de se faire quatre démons majeurs du Chaos à lui tout seul... et Sckathallach, le chat du roi, en mode carpette, en train de ronfler comme un bienheureux, largement étalé sur la courtepointe du lit.

Mint s'assit délicatement sur l'un des coins du lit, le plus éloigné possible du gros félin noir qui squattait ainsi la place. Pas qu'il eut peur de Sckathallach non... mais le chat avait pris la désagréable habitude de venir perdre ses poils sur lui ; et Mint en avait un peu marre de devoir se passer la brosse à vêtement tout les matins avant de s'habiller.

Malekith pour sa part, était parti commander aux deux Gardes Noirs qui gardaient l'entrée de ses appartements de ne le déranger que lorsque Haku arriverait... Et accessoirement, que le dynaste Khali Moonblade n'avait strictement rien à faire à proximité des appartements du Roi-Sorcier ( Mis à part se rincer l'œil gratuitement, ce qui était hors de question ! ) !

Satisfait de lui, l'elfe noir se dirigea vers sa chambre, traversant la salle de réception privée et le salon. Il ouvrit la porte... et se figea... .

Mint avait ôté ses vêtements.

Debout, contemplant d'un air catastrophé le petit tas de tissus informe qui lui avait un jour servi de vêtement ; ses longs cheveux noirs demeuraient la seule chose qui couvrait tant bien que mal sa nudité... . Et de là ou Malekith était, il avait un magnifique point de vue sur la chute de rein de son kosho... ainsi que sur son arrière-train, rebondi et ferme à souhait... .

Il arrivait souvent que le Roi-Sorcier ait des pulsions ( Quoique celles-ci se fassent plus rares depuis sa petite visite touristique dans le warp, gracieusement offerte par Teclis (15). ). Néanmoins ; comme il était doté d'une force de volonté impressionnante, il savait parfaitement se maitriser.

Aussi ; ce fut d'un pas parfaitement mesuré qu'il se glissa dans la chambre ; et ses gestes furent pareillement tout aussi mesurés lorsqu'il enleva son masque, laissant les longues mèches argentées tomber délicatement autour de son visage ; et toujours maitre de ses actes et pulsions, il se jeta sur Mint, le retourna, l'allongea de force sur un coin du lit ; et brutalement lui ravagea les lèvres d'un baiser aussi profond que féroce.

Le jeune adolescent trop surpris pour réagir se laissa faire. Puis lorsque, à bout de souffle, le Roi-Sorcier rompit le baiser ; il lui jeta un regard perdu. Pour toute réponse ; l'elfe se contenta de lui reprendre encore une fois ses lèvres, mêlant cette fois ci leur deux langues et laissant ses mains se perdre sur les hanches de son kosho. Mint, pressé contre l'armure ornementé de l'elfe ( 17 ) eut un couinement étouffé alors que les griffes de la Main de Khaine vinrent tracer de profond sillon rougeâtre à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. A nouveau il se séparèrent ; et Malekith lécha avidement les minuscule goutelette de sang qui coulait le long de son gantelet. Puis il s'exclama « Kosho ! Je ne veux plus te voir nu tant que cette histoire ne sera pas réglé ! C'est clair !? »

C'était clair.

A suivre

**(1) :** Il s'agit de divers titre honorifique donné à Malekith ( Il en a encore pas mal d'autre ; mais on ne vas commencer à tous les lister, sinon on est pas encore sortis de l'auberge XD ! ).

**(2):** Alors, la Sylvanie ( Une des province de l'Empire ; la nation des hommes dans Warhammer. ) pour faire simple : C'est des causses, des montagnes, des forêts lugubre à souhait, de la brume, des hameaux paumé... et accessoirement plein de morts-vivant et de vampires ! Joyeux nan ^^ ?

**(3) :** Le noms donné aux aristocrates Elfes Noirs ( Et vu leur caractères ; toute référence aux insectes du même nom est fortement déconseillé en leur présence ; sous peine d'une mort lente et particulièrement douloureuse XD ! ).

**(4): **_ Khali : Mais je ne suis pas pédophile enfin !! Je suis pédéraste !! C'est pas du tout la même chose !

_ Laki : Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en vante en plus

**(5):** Alors, Amin'Hrith est un démon majeur de Slaanesh et le Guetteur Syllibin, un démon majeur de Tzeench.

Meuh-meuh pour sa part, est Slaanesh himself ( Le dieu du Chaos du Plaisir. ) ; Greuh, Khorne ( Le dieu du Chaos du Sang. ) ; Cui, Tzeench ( Le dieu du Chaos des Madame Irma extra-lucide. ) ; et Prout, Nurgle ( Le dieu du Chaos de la Maladie... . ) ^^. Et le pire dans tout ça ; c'est que c'est même pas moi qui les aient inventés, ces abréviations !

**(6):** Le Grand Nécromancien est le surnom officiel de Nagash le Noir, un gars pas très sympa qui est ni plus ni moins que le créateur de la Nécromancie et des vampires ( Même si en fait, il a piqués la plupart de ces connaissances chez les elfes noirs ! ) !

Et soit dit en passant ; il ne s'entend pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout avec Sigmar ( Le fondateur de L'Empire, qui fut divinisé à sa mort. )... .

**(7):** _ Laki : Ils ont osé remplacé la Main de Khaine, par un vulgaire bouclier dans la V7 des Elfes Noirs ( Ne cherchez pas à donner un sens à ce ce message ; c'était juste mon coup de gueule du jour ^^... . ) !!!

C'est le roquefort qui dit au camembert qu'il pue, ma parole !!

**(8):** Si Morathi est la Matriarche Suprème ; c'est paradoxalement Hellebron qui règne sur le temple de Khaine. Les deux femmes ne peuvent d'ailleurs pas se piffer, et sont en conflit permanent... .

**(9):** C'est une coutume elfe noir inventée par votre serviteuse ; et qui permet à Malekith d'offrir l'un de ses esclaves de divertissements ( Ses jouets quoi ! ) le temps d'une nuit généralement, aux dynastes qui en ont fait la demande, et dont il est particulièrement satisfait... .

**(10) :** Il s'agit d'un fête elfe noir durant laquelle les Furies ( Les vestales du culte de Khaine, la principale divinité elfe noir. ) se baladent librement dans les cité drucchii ; chopant toute personne qu'elles croisent, et le sacrifiant à Khaine... .

**(11) :** L'Etiquette des elfes noirs. Elles impose entres autres une distance de sécurité entre les drucchi, qui se compte en longueur d'épée ; et qui dépend du statut social de l'elfe... .

**(12) :** **A**utre nom donné à la magie noire ( Désigne plus spécifiquement le vent de magie qui y correspond. ).

**(13) :** Divers lieux du monde Warhammer ( Cathay correspond à la Chine ; et les Montagnes du Bord du Monde sont une immense chaine de montagne marquant les frontière est du Vieux Monde. )

**(14) :** Le père de Malekith. A sauvé le monde jadis en utilisant la Faiseuse de Veuve, l'épée de Kaela Mensha Khaine ( Le dieu du Meurtre. ), tout en se condamnant à mort par cet acte ( L'épée dévorant l'âme de son porteur. )... .

**(15) :** Lors de sa dernière tentative d'invasion d'Ulthuan ; Le Haut Elfe Teclis à tenté d'arrêter Malekith en lui lançant un sort extrêmement puissant sur la figure. Pour échapper à une mort certaine ; le Roi-Sorcier fut contraint de se réfugier dans le warp ( La dimension démoniaque. )...

**(16) :** _ Malekith : Farpaitement !!

**(17) :** Oui ; passke je sais pas si vous avez vu le design de Warhammer Online pour l'armure de Malekith ; mais vu les barbelures et autres griffes décorative, je plains Mint XD !! Ca doit faire mal !


End file.
